


He looks like he can fuck

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Other, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: He started letting out moans and it was riling you up. “Fuck, Sebastian!” You growl. You never realized how passionate he could be. And if you were being honest with yourself, you found him deliciously sexy like this. The low light coming through the window made him look wanton.





	He looks like he can fuck

Sebastian and you sat in your dorm room both looking at your computer screens. Finals week was upon you and you both were a little stressed. Sebastian was lounging on the futon in a soft black hoodie, white tee, dark skinny jeans, and ankle socks focused on whatever was on his Macbook’s screen.

A knock came at your door, “I’ll get it!” Sebastian said glad for a reprieve from his work. He tossed it down onto the black futon and strutted up to the door that had pictures of you guys from childhood and both of your families taped all over it.

On the other side of the door was Wanda from Physics class, “Hi, I’m looking for Y/N?”

“It’s for you, Y/N.” He nodded, “Do you want anything from Joe’s?” He asked. Joe’s was the late night convenience store on campus. It was honestly a life saver. Ordering food out, not on meal plan really stacked up.

“Oh yes! A Pepsi and one of those premade subs… and some Doritos!”

“I’m always a slut for Doritos.” He grinned. He threw on this camel colored leather coat and a Starwars beanie and scooted past Wanda, “Nice meeting you.” His voice came out silky and flirtatiously.

You moved to the doorway, to find a blushing Wanda, staring after Sebastian. She looked really cute in her winter wear. A puffy purple coat, a glitter white matching scarf, hate, gloves, and boot set. “Hi, Wanda. How can I help you?” Wanda and you were physics lab partners and you honestly did know why she was here.

She stared longingly down the hall after Sebastian until he turned the corner.

“Good lord. He looks like he can fuck.” Her Russian accent more pronounced and her green eyes wide.

You chuckle. A lot of people found Sebastian sexy. You two had been best friends since childhood though and whereas you could acknowledge he was a good-looking guy you didn’t think of him that way, “Did you come to ogle my roommate?” You asked smiling at her.

She flipped her long auburn hair over her shoulder, “No. I wanted to copy your notes.” Wanda got bad migraines and had to miss class a lot. “But I would love to continue that as well.”

You closed your door and chatted on your way down the dorm halls. They were decorated for the holidays. You’re RA was really into Christmas. She did included decor for all the main winter holidays, so no one was excluded.

“So your roomie, Is he single? She asked as you open the door to the computer lab. The copier was right behind the door and you walked up to the copy machine and placed the pages in the top. Wanda swiped her card to pay for the copies and the machine hummed to life.

“Yeah, Seb’s always single.” You said with a chuckle. He was a regular campus whore, as you often teased him.

“You should give him my phone number.” She said clasping her hands together in a pleading motion.

“I can do that. I don’t feel like I’d be doing you any favors though, Wanda. He isn’t the relationship type.” You warned her and pulled the papers off the machine.

“I really just want to take my exam stress out on him.” She blushed, “with my vagina.” Then she let out the loudest laugh you had ever heard come from her.

You giggled at that. She was never afraid to speak her mind, but she had never been that blunt with you, “Alright. I will.”

“Thank you!” She smiled brightly and made her way towards where the front entrance to the dorm would be, “See you in physics!” 

You head back and Sebby’s on his computer. He’s got a giant bag of Doritos open and an individual slice of veggie pizza in front of him. He’s nursing a Diet Coke. Panic at the Disco plays softly from the speaker of his computer.

Your desk has an Italian sub, a Pepsi, and a pile of Doritos on a paper plate, “Thanks, Sebby.” You sit back down and put your physics notes away.

He nodded, “Did you help your friend?”

You laugh, “With her note problem. I’m afraid I couldn’t help her with her other problem though.” You open back up the browser and continue to work on your Philosophy paper.

“What was her other problem?” He inquired curiously and bit into his pizza.

“Apparently she is really stressed out about exams and thinks that fucking you would help.” You smirk. You turn to see his reaction.

“Shut up.” His cheeks burn. Seb gets hit on all the time and was frankly a little slutty, but still turned into a blushing mess when people wanted his dick. “Did she really say that?”

“You want her number?” You pull out your phone to text it to him.

“If wasn’t exam week I would. Maybe after Christmas break.” He crunches his Doritos.

“Okay, just remind me.” You scroll back through Wikipedia, clicking on links to take you to possibly helpful articles.

You both continue studying until you crawled up on your top bunk. You cozy up in your red plaid comforter and close your eyes. Your alarm had already been set.

—-

The bed was rocking.

You wonder to yourself as you shift. Then you hear a weak groan from beneath you.

“You okay, Seb?” You mumble and blink your eyes sleepily.

“Oh fuck…yes, I’m fine.” He chokes.

He didn’t sound fine. You peaked your head over just as he was pulling a blanket over his bare shaft. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” You screech and your cheeks flood with heat. You had just caught your roomie mid-masturbation.

“Oh shit! It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” You can hear him blushing his voice a nervous whine. “I’m sorry, I’m just so stressed out and coming helps me relieve stress.” He admits.

“Make sense.” You whisper feeling awkward.

He sighs loudly and his sheets rustle.

“Do you want me to leave so you can finish?”

“No. God no! I’ve been at it for an hour. It’s just not gonna happen,” He whimpers.

“Christ! A whole fucking hour?” That was ridiculous. You had never masturbated for more than 20 minutes.

“Yeah, I kinda have a hard time getting off on my own. That’s kinda why I sleep around so much.” He mumbles. His voice sounds weary.

“Sorry man. You could call Wanda?” You offer. She would have no problem helping him out with this problem.

“Not at this hour.” Sebastian gaped. He hooked up with a lot of people but did try to treat them not like booty calls.

You both lay there silently and you can feel the bed move with every toss and turn. He is restless. God damn it, you need some sleep. You sigh. You crawl down on the ladder and sit on the corner of his bed. “Scooch over.” He does and you crawl into his Star Wars themed sheets. He pulls his soft black comforter over both of you. His scent runs over your, a hint of cinnamon and sandalwood. You’ve slept in the same bed a lot since childhood. Sometimes it was just comforting when something was going wrong in either of your lives to have someone sleep in the same bed. You rub his back trying to soothe him, “Just get some sleep, Seb.”

Seb rolls towards you and frowns, “I can’t. I’m too keyed up.” His big blue-grey eyes are full of stress. His pink lips curled into a frown. You hate seeing him like this. So you decide you’re going to help him. I mean, what kind of friend would you be if you left your buddy like this? You snuggle in closer and slide your hand up his thigh. He wasn’t wearing any pants now, and the skin of his legs felt so warm.

“Y/N?” He breathes puffs out nervously.

“Shhhh…I’m just going to help you out.” You slide your hand under his boxers and brush your fingers softly against his cock.

He whimpers, “Thank you.” You grip him, he was already rock hard and start stroking him slowly. You had seen him nude before and knew that his cock was decent sized, but it felt huge as you petted it.

“Jesus!” He whimpered and his hips bucked.

He started letting out moans and it was riling you up. “Fuck, Sebastian!” You growl. You never realized how passionate he could be. And if you were being honest with yourself, you found him deliciously sexy like this. The low light coming through the window made him look wanton.

His eyes are searching your face and he keeps blink them open and close, as your hand pumps faster. He smashes his lips to yours and you start sharing hot wet kisses. Your tongues tangled and you were breathing for one another. His mouth felt so good and yours, and you didn’t give a fuck that he tasted like Doritos, because you probably did too. His lips were firm and his kisses were making you desperate for him.

His mouth as on your neck and he nips at it. Your breath hitches as you bite back a moan. If you thought his lips felt glorious on your lips, his lips on your neck were a fucking Godsend. You were getting so into this and you knew that you would never look at your best friend in quite the same way after tonight.

You reach your other hand down and starting cupping his heavy sack. He exhales and his eyes roll back. His reactions were making you dizzy with excitement. It was a high you never wanted to come down from.

You pump him faster and faster, his cock twitches against your hand. “Fuck, Fuck! Jesus Y/N!” He bellows. His back starts arching and he lets out a strangled noise as you felt his orgasm pour all over your fist as he roared your name. You whimper at the feeling and he responds with a sexy growl.

He yanks off his t-shirt and hands it to you, for you to clean up with. You wipe yourself and him off and sit there in awe. The only sound you could hear with his ragged breathes. You couldn’t believe this escalated in such a manor.

He yanked you back in a spoon position and your back met his chest. His hand slides around your waist and he began to slide it down, “Now, it’s your turn,” He rasps.


End file.
